


In the Still of the Night

by H20loo



Series: In the Still of the Night [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H20loo/pseuds/H20loo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shego decides to fix an impulsive mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Still of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is set just after the last season episode "Stop Team Go".

In the Still of the Night

A silent figure in black and green stayed carefully hidden from view as she crouched in a tree outside her latest victim's bedroom. She paused and cracked a wryly-effacing smirk. Victim, that was a bit melodramatic, she taunted herself. The person she was watching so intently would never be anyone's victim. Well, unless she wanted to be, Shego supposed. Besides, what Shego wanted, she was going to return in a few hours, so really, it was a victimless crime.

Shego waited until she was sure her mark was asleep and then, still as silent as the true master thief she was, she opened the window and crept across the bedroom. She scanned the room quickly and cracked a grin when she found what she was looking for. She plucked it off of the mirror and made a hasty, yet still deathly-silent exit.

The bored technician at the all-night photo lab looked up from his photography textbook as someone unexpectedly entered the store. He did a double take as he realized the woman sauntering toward him was none other than Shego, one of Middleton's most famous villains. Before he could even stutter "May I help you?", she set a strip of photographs in front of him.

"100 copies of the strip, original size, cut into the same size strip," she ordered. "And this one," she said, pointing to the one that had quickly become her favorite, "I want a 5x7 enlargement." The technician blinked. "You getting all this, Sparky?" she asked facetiously.

"Um, yes, ma'am," he sputtered, grabbing an order form.

"How long will it take?" Shego asked him.

"About 2 hours?" he said hesitantly.

"I'll be back in an hour, Shutterbug, and they better be done," she informed him and strode out the door without looking back. She returned promptly when the hour expired and the pictures were waiting. She paid the shaking clerk, gathered up her pictures and left, much to his relief. She returned to the scene of her most-recent crime, restored what she had taken to its original place and exited out the way she had come in. She spared a backwards glance to the still-sleeping figure in the bedroom. "You were worth being turned good for, Princess," she whispered, a wistful smirk playing at her lips. She watched for a few seconds more and then turned, jumping out of the tree and disappearing into the night.


End file.
